Two Different Worlds
by Aquamarine Arrow
Summary: They were from two different worlds, yet they didn't even know that. Rogue originally intended to read his novel in the Crocus Park, though found someone else. Will the forbidden romance blossom in the beautiful Floral capital? Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

******Aquamarine Arrow**: I absolutely adore Rolu... and it really disappoints me that Mashima didn't have Lucy meet Sting and Rogue. Anyways though, this is my first strictly rolu story so, ENJOY!

_Aquamarine Arrow does NOT own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

It's a peaceful morning in Crocus, the capital of Fiore. Rogue decided to take the opportunity to go to the Crocus park, which was blooming with flowers of all sortsl. Normally he'd bring Frosch along, however it's quite early and he didn't want to disturb the sleeping exceed. The shadow dragon slayer held onto his favorite novel, and scanned around in search of a good place for him to read. It seems like no one was around, which made the normally expressionless mage smile a bit. He won't have to worry about any annoying little kids running around, squealing and yelling loudly. Or fangirls stalking him.

Little did he know, there was a celestial mage walking towards him, her head buried in the sheets of paper she held onto.

_Oof!_

Rogue turned around, alarmed, and saw a blonde girl. She looked familiar, and he wondered if they had ever met. The girl looked up from her papers that she was clutching onto.

"S-sorry." She apologized and bowed down.

"It's fine."

The two stood awkwardly for a while, with the blonde slightly blushing in embarrassment. The silence made time seem like it was going very very slowly.

"Dang it! I should pay attention to my surrounding or else I'll end up just like Levy-chan." Lucy cursed herself.

Then her eyes trailed off to the book Rogue was holding. She recognized it!

"You enjoy Kemu Zaelon stories?" she asked in disbelief and slight excitement.

Rogue frowned, "Yeah. Do you not like him?"

Lucy immediately shook her head, "No! I love Kemu Zaelon books! He's my favorite author."

"He creates wonderful novels, that's true. But the fact that he gave up his whole career without considering his fans is despicable." Rogue crossed his arms.

Lucy's eyes opened wide in shock. Anger bubbled inside of her. She still remembered her first mission with Natsu. How Kemu Zaelon sacrificed so much for his son. His tears, his pain. His pride. Offending him, would be offending her.

Lucy yelled, "He did _not_ give it up! Zaelon-san was imprisoned, and forced to write a story for a greedy man! Any writer's pride would've been crushed having to be forced to write a story they didn't want to. _You_ should be the one that considers how the author thinks." Lucy retorted angrily, and walked away, her hair flipping.

Seeing how angry she looked, Rogue was left genuinely surprised. It's rare to find such loyal Zaelon fans, and it seems that he deeply offended her. The fury in her eyes were obvious. Lucy's words sunk into him like concrete into water, and he found himself quickly running after the girl. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from going away.

"W-what?" Lucy sputtered, and turned around.

Rogue looked away, averting her gaze, "I'm... sorry about that. I was being ignorant."

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Now this was refreshing!

She gave a small smile, "That's okay. I was being a little too harsh as well."

Dark crimson eyes met bright chocolate brown.

"What's your name?" Rogue heard himself ask. Never had he ever start a conversation before!

"My name's Lucy! You?"

"Rogue."

Lucy leaned in a little closer, causing Rogue to blush hard.

"Have I seen you before?"

Rogue thought hard. Surely they have met. Perhaps he saw her in a crowd? The shadow dragon slayer wasn't quite sure, and wished that he had Rufus's memory.

"I'm not really sure."

Lucy stepped down from her tippy toes and sighed.

"Wanna sit somewhere?" she asked brightly.

Rogue grinned, "That'd be nice."

The two found a nice sakura tree, and decided to rest there. Petals floated down like magic, adorning the grassy floor with book and papers were soon forgotten as they started to chat away. No distractions, and nothing holding them back. Rogue and Lucy found that they had a lot of common interests, and similar experiences, such as they both have a strong yet idiotic partner. The atmosphere was calm and filled with laughter.

Lucy giggled and soon laughed, "So... Your partner had to wear a _lolita_ dress and wig for a mission?"

"Yeah, thank god I didn't have to wear one with him. I would be scarred." Rogue chuckled as Lucy wiped a tear. Sting would probably kill him for telling anyone, but what he doesn't know wouldn't kill him anyways.

"You know? I think you'd look really cute wearing one!" she admitted shyly.

Rogue's face reddened. She just called him cute!

"N-not that I-I don't think y-you're cute or a-anything..." the blonde stammered, realizing what she just said.

"Oh? You don't think I'm cute?" Rogue smirked, his face nearing her scarlet red one. He's almost acting like Sting! Yet the female right in front of him truly did amuse him, and he found himself enchanted to her.

"W-well... I guess you're really cute... and handsome..." Lucy finally admitted softly.

Rogue could hear her heartbeat as well as his. It was increasing.

"Well I think you're really cute. And beautiful." he whispered into her ear, and pulled back.

It seems like her face was steaming this time, which earned a laugh from him.

"So, what's with the paper and pen?"

Lucy perked up at once, and began explaining, "Well, I'm writing my own novel. It's really based on the adventures I have with my guild."

The raven haired man nodded, "I see... May I check it out?"

The celestial mage was a bit hesitant at first, but finally decided to trust Rogue. She handed over the papers, and Rogue began scanning through it. He's a considerably fast reader, his eyes following the words.

"You seem to have quite the eventful life, Lucy."

"Yup! It's a lot better than staying at home." the blonde nodded happily, and took back her novel.

"From what you've told me, it's quite a luxurious place though."

Lucy had a look of displeasure upon her face as memories filled into her mind. How her father always ignored her, as she sits alone in her large elaborate room. Or her private lessons in school, with only a tutor and no friends.

"I'm not a big fan of fancy stuff. Everything lost meaning when mama was gone. And when papa joined her, I don't think I'll ever be the same. Luxurious or not, I just want my parents..."

Seeing how sad she was, Rogue hugged her. He truly was empathetic. After all, he did have to see dragon father go through so much pain. Killing his own father killed a bit of himself.

"I understand you."

Lucy stiffened, but slowly sunk into the dragon slayer's embrace. She felt herself blush, but the feeling was very comforting. He smelled nice, and Lucy found herself enjoying it.

"Thank you, Rogue."

Rogue gave a warm smile, "I should be the one to thank you."

The mage tilted her head in confusion.

"It's been a while since I have had a pleasant conversation."

Lucy beamed, "Well then we should do this more often! I like to see you smile."

Rogue felt his cheeks turn light pink, "Just seeing you makes me smile..." he murmured silently. It seems like Lucy didn't quite hear him, and just continued smile.

"I should probably go. My nakamas will be wondering where I went if I don't go back."

"Yes, we did talk for quite a while."

And with that, they parted.

_Nakama..._ The word imprinted in Rogue's head. It was something Sabertooth lacked. It was unknown to him, though from what Lucy told him, it must be a wonderful feeling. Like the warm fluffy feeling he gets every time he sees Lucy... He found himself constantly thinking about the mage. Her sweet strawberry vanilla scent. The big innocent eyes of hers. How her silky hair looked so soft and enticing.

Rogue softly slapped himself in hopes that it'd wake himself up. Is it mating season? What is going on? Why is his stomach churning?

The dragon slayer softly scowled at himself. He had a hunch that he was in love... That feeling was even more foreign to him. He started to walk a little faster, hoping that perhaps once he got back to Sabertooth, all would be normal. Until he promptly ran into a steel pole with a loud _bang!_

* * *

******Aquamarine Arrow**: XD sorry Rogue had to walk into a pole. That happened to me once too, and god it REALLY hurts. Plus I looked like an idiot. Anyways, I'm considering writing another chapter. Though if you guys want me to leave it like that, it's fine with me too. So.. PLEASE REVIEW! even if my writing is a bit.. bad

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

******Aquamarine Arrow**: It really surprised me when this got a lot of reviews, so here's chapter 2! :) I hope this isn't too disappoint though, because Lucy and Rogue don't see each other over here. It took me a while to think of how the two would see each other again, and whether it'd be during the GMG or just any random mission. I chose the 'any random mission' but anyways, this chapter is basically the bridge to Rogue confessing Lucy 3 It takes time my darlings. It takes time. And also I suck at writing but lets try to ignore that and focus on Rolu (and how much this chapter lacks it TT^TT sorry!)

_Aquamarine Arrow does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

~At Honey Bone~

"Lucy, where were you?" Erza demanded, a bit angry at the celestial mage.

It seems like Team Natsu was awake, already done with breakfast and getting ready to start their mission. Apparently there were several bandits roaming in Crocus, stealing precious gems as well as stealing jewels from several banks. The request has been sent to all sorts of guilds, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail. Thankfully, Team Natsu accepted it first, as the pay was very high and Lucy needed to pay her rent.

"A-ah... I was just strolling around!" Lucy lied, awkwardly looking away and laughing nervously.

Erza sighed but let it pass. She knew the celestial mage was lying, but it didn't matter anyways. She's here.

"C'mon lets go catch those thieves!" Natsu whined impatiently.

Happy nodded, "Aye!"

"Calm down flame brain, we can't just go rampaging everywhere." Gray said cooly.

The dragon slayer, offended by the familiar nickname, slammed his head against Gray.

"Oh yeah, ice princess? You scared?"

"Hah, as if. I'm not a wimp like you." the raven haired man scoffed.

"You two..."

Erza was seething, a deadly aura surrounding her. This immediately set Happy flying behind a quivering Lucy and away from the two fighting rivals.

"Ahhahah, did I s-say wimp? I-I meant shrimp!"

Lucy face palmed, "Real smooth Gray..."

"N-no! I mean l-lets eat s-shrimp after w-we finish the m-mission!"

"A-aye!"

The scarlet haired woman calmed down and nodded, "Yes, I believe shrimp would be a lovely reward after work. Let's focus on the group of bandits though."

"Y-Yes sir!" Gray and Natsu cried, while Happy and Lucy tried to cover their laughter. It never gets old to see the two become so scared.

Erza rolled out a map of Crocus. It was covered with red X marks everywhere.

"Our contact has told us that there is about 5 thieves out there. They don't seem to belong to a dark guild, but are still very skilled. There are no pictures of them, so we don't know their appearances, but it has been confirmed that they are all female. I suggest that we split up, and take these different routes. Oh, and Happy, you can stay with Natsu. Keep an eye on him so he doesn't set anything on fire."

Erza handed over a fish to the blue exceed. He greedily reached for it, only to have the mage pull it away.

"Aye, I'll take care of Natsu!"

The mage nodded, and pointed her finger at the different roads, "I'll be taking this route. Gray, you can follow that path, and Lucy, you'll be going over there. Natsu and Happy will finally take this road. There will be several expensive shops, and I expect all of us to check them and talk to the owners. Keep an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious. And expect the unexpected. As long as we all follow and complete the route, we'll end up meeting right in front of the castle."

The group nodded silently. It's clear that they were all, as Natsu often say, fired up.

"Any questions?"

"Nope."

"No."

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aye!"

Erza gave a proud smile, "Okay then. Team Natsu, go!"

Rogue groaned bitterly as he placed the cold ice pack upon his aching head. It's a good thing he had his shadow powers. He managed to sneak past everyone, and enter inside his room without making a sound.

"Rogue..." Frosch softly said, clearly still worried.

The dragon slayer gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Fro. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"But Rogue always pays attention!"

Before Rogue could say anything, his door suddenly slammed upon.

"Where were you?!"

It was Sting, fuming angrily. He closed the door behind him quite loudly, making Frosch cringe, and stomped over to Rogue. If looks could kill, then the dark haired mage would've died right on that spot. Which was quite funny, considering Rogue's usually the one giving silent glares.

"I was out."

The blonde huffed, "Out? Out where? Do you realize that we had to endure Orga's terrible singing today?"

Rogue wanted to laugh. Instead, he just simply raised an eyebrow in interest, "Oh? So early in the morning?"

"The microphone was left unattended again. Orga was in a good mood, so he started singing. You know you're the only person that can stop him from torturing us!"

The shadow dragon slayer was quite amused by his friend's anger. It was true. Rogue could always turn into his shadow form and steal the mic before the lightning god slayer could even open his mouth.

"S-sting... Don't be so mad. Rogue got a-attacked by a pole." Frosch whimpered, and flew off into her own mini dollhouse in terror.

Upon hearing this, the Sabertooth mage immediately cooled down. He gave his usual troublesome smirk, and Rogue knew he was screwed.

"Attacked by a pole, eh?"

"Something like that..." Rogue muttered quietly, and set the now melted ice pack down.

"I was wondering why you had that." Sting said.

Rogue only grunted in reply, and looked away from his partner's stare. It actually made him quite nervous!

Sting sniffed, "You smell like... Strawberries..."

"W-what?!"

"Bingo." the blonde thought to himself gleefully.

"Our little Rogue-kun finally scored a lady!"

"A-as if! I am not interested in women."

Sting's smirk only widened, "C'mon man. Stop being such a bum! Is she hot? 'Cause if you don't want her, I'll have her."

Without even realizing it, Rogue harshly grabbed the collar of Sting's clothe.

"Don't you even dare touch Lucy." he warned, every word dripping with poison. The threat even made Sting feel scared for a brief moment. Only, he laughed after that as he was set down.

"Look dude, I'm not gonna do anything. Trust me, I was only taunting you."

Rogue sighed once again, "Whatever."

"So. Is she your mate?"

Surprised by the question, Rogue's eyes met Sting's. He was actually serious!

"...Yes..."

The light dragon slayer looked slightly troubled, running a hand through his blonde hair. Was it a bad thing? Sting hasn't found his mate yet, but he was never the jealous type.

"What?" Rogue demanded.

"Nothing. You should go find her though. I have a feeling she's only here temporarily."

Before the dark haired mage could even say anything, he was being pushed out of his room.

"What are you doing?!"

"Helping you and your miserable love life out. Now go out there and find her."

And with that, Rogue was pushed out of the guild. He was left alone again, a bit confused by his partner's actions. Looking around, he only saw swarms of people walking.

"How in the world will I be able to find her?" Rogue thought to himself angrily.

Then, he caught a faint whiff of something... fragrant...

The dragon slayer began walking towards the aromatic scent. It was quite distant, but he gave it a try anyways. It's a good thing Rogue had a good sense of smell. Especially since this is his mate's fragrance. Crocus may be a large city, but its not like Sting took that into consideration. Knowing the stubborn male, Rogue would only get kicked out again if he wanted to go back.

"Well... What's the worst that could happen?" Rogue thought to himself, in an effort to try and not be discouraged, only to have walked into another steel pole.

~Back to Team Natsu~

Now very determined, everyone split up, and went their separate ways. Lucy took her time inspecting her surrounding. As usual, the beautiful capital was adorned with fresh multi-colored flowers that glistened with dew under the bright warm sun. The citizens were happily strolling around, children playing tag as some others took their time to check out new merchandise in the nearby windows. The blonde stepped into her first shop, shivering at the sudden cold air that blasted. The place seemed to sell expensive jewelries that Lucy was all too familiar with. She even recognized the brand as one of her mother's favorite.

"Even after all these years, it's still famous." Lucy thought joyfully, looking at a beautiful sparkling ruby crystal necklace. It was fashioned as a single rose, and wasn't so big and gaudy as the rest.

"It is quite marvelous, no?"

Lucy quickly stood straight, to see a very elegant looking woman. She looked a bit like Jenny, though wearing less revealing clothes. In fact, she was wearing a simple light purple dress that covered her hour-glass body. A delicate violet was cleverly tucked behind her ear.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy murmured softly, and glanced at the necklace again, completely enchanted.

"No! Don't be distracted!" she quickly reminded herself.

The woman giggled, "You have a wonderful taste in such trinkets, my dear."

The Fairy Tail blinked at the sudden compliment and lightly blushed.

"T-Thank you."

The lady gave a warm smile that made Lucy feel fuzzy inside. She seems like such a nice person!

"Are you the owner of this shop?" Lucy heard herself ask curiously.

She then stiffened, "Shoot why did I ask that? I'm being so rude."

However, she was thinking of it. After all, the woman was wearing such exquisite rings that must've cost millions of jewels.

"Oh, I'm not the owner here. I do enjoy visiting this place though! Why do you ask?"

Again, Lucy found herself easily replying her question, even though she knew she shouldn't. The words just tumbled through her mouth, like pebbles rolling down a hill. A mission mustn't be revealed, even if the person seems trustworthy!

"I'm on a mission to search for a group of bandits that have been around here. Have you seen them?"

The celestial mage wanted to slap herself. How embarrassing! However, the female in front of her smirked. It looked almost odd on her angelic face.

"Yes, I have seen them."

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. Perhaps she'll beat the rest and finish her part of the job before them! The idea made her feel quite proud, since normally Erza, Gray, and Natsu would compete as she usually stands in a corner, trying to avoid all trouble.

The lady giggled sweetly once again, "In fact... I'm one of them!"

"Ehhhh!"

Lucy instinctively reached for a golden key from her petite waist, however, the woman was quicker, and grabbed her wrist.

"W-what do you want?" Lucy hissed. This is _not_ good!

"What's your name, dear mage?"

The blonde obviously wouldn't answer such a ridiculous question, yet her lips weren't following her mind's order.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy felt her legs weaken a bit. No way! She even revealed her last name! Erza was right. Expect the unexpected.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Hmmm... You seem like such a delightful person. Oh the fun we can have! I bet you have many secrets to share..." the woman whispered in her ear evilly, sending shivers down her spine.

Lucy was positively shaking, "Is no one noticing this?" she thought in fear.

Her enemy sighed, "Unfortunately, I have other things to attend to. Ta ta, my doll! I do hope we can meet again!"

And with that, the woman released a lavender smoke bomb. In a flash, all the gemstones, earrings, necklaces, everything was gone! The people around Lucy were left in a daze, as if the scent of the mauve gas had hypnotized them. All except for Lucy. Did she want Lucy to chase after her? Or maybe Lucy was a special case, and immune to magic-induced mist? The Fairy Tail mage didn't give it too much thought.

"Crap!" Lucy said in between her coughs.

She quickly ran out, and saw that the thief was dashing away. Lucy reached for her keys, only to have felt something else. She was holding onto the rose necklace! That woman switched her keys! Lucy felt rage swell up inside her in an instant, and sprinted full speed ahead, not even caring about startling the others near her.

"That bitch took my keys!" Lucy thought furiously.

* * *

******Aquamarine Arrow**: Yup, Lucy is gonna run into Rogue! And ouch, sorry it's just the pole really hates Rogue. And I bet Rogue hates the pole too XD Yes, Lucy and Rogue are mates. Dragon slayers can tell, by the scent. It's a fact. Yup.

Want the next chapter ASAP? Give a review, follow, and/or fav and it'll motivate me! 

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

******Aquamarine Arrow**: Here is the final chapter guys! Thank you so much for bombing me with reviews, trust me it really made my day :)

Now without further ado, PLEASE ENJOY~

_**Aquamarine Arrow** does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a blonde, about this height, with blue clothes walking around?"

Rogue was feeling a little hopeless. It seems like not a single person saw Lucy, and Crocus is a really large city. He'd been searching for a very long time, with only the faint scent as a guide. However, he could may as well be mistaken.

"Yeah I have. Weird woman, running like crazy after another person."

The shadow dragon slayer's eyes widened. From their conversation, it's quite clear that Lucy was not the type to run. At least not run after anything, unless it's extremely important to her. Worry built up inside of him.

"Which direction?" Rogue growled, startling the man a bit.

"Over there."

Rogue muttered thank you, and swiftly rushed towards the path. Something is wrong, and the mage felt himself become more and more concerned for his mate's safety.

**Lucy's POV**

I finally paused, completely fatigued. My breathing was so heavy, and my legs feel more sore than ever. My lungs were on fire, and the woman even paused to mock me! It seems like this area of the route has less people, since most of the shops were closed.

"Had the bandits stolen so much from them, that they went out of business!?" I wondered, and my fists clenched. I have to be strong. At least I have my whip, and although I'm no expert, I can surely take back my keys with it.

"My my, already tired?" the lady snickered, and held out my key ring with the shimmering keys jangling, taunting.

I only glared in reply, though she didn't even flinch. No, in fact her smirk only grew larger!

"You're despicable!" I finally gasped out. I sounded more defeated than intimidating.

The woman sneered and slowly walked towards me. She probably thought that I could barely even move. She may be pretty fit, but she sure is dense for being so risky.

I hid a smile and thought to myself, "Once she's close enough, I'll get back my keys!"

"Tell me, miss Heartfilia. Are you finally willing to give up?"

My body felt rigid again. Usually at a moment like this, I would play my 'weak' card and catch the enemy off guard. However, it's as if my lips wouldn't obey my mind.

"No. I'll be getting my keys back and kick your butt, you tramp."

This time, the woman no longer had a smile upon her face. Her expression immediately changed, her eyes staring icily at me and a frown on her face. I tried to reach for my whip for protection, however, I could only stand still like a statue.

"I can't move!" I thought in fear. Am I really going to have to be the damsel in distress again? This time, the rest of Team Natsu can't save me...

"Well, since you're going to die, I suppose I may as well tell you about my magic..." the woman whispered wickedly. She reached inside her maroon tote bag, and took out a small dagger. It looked so sharp, that just a light touch from it could draw blood from me. I gulped, and tried to not think about it. No, I need to do something.

"My magic is Manipulation, far more advanced than _your_ silly little keys. Sadly, I have not fully grasped the lost magic... But I am able to stop anyone from moving, and also force them to speak the truth. That's why you, my little doll, are useless and cannot win, no matter what!"

"Well that explains everything..." I muttered bitterly. The knife neared my neck, with the manipulation woman savoring every moment.

"Note to self. Never insult an insane outlaw." I thought to myself, trying to ease myself. I mean, someone will see this right?

Well... At least I had fun in Fairy Tail... The adventures we all shared together. I wish I could properly say goodbye to everyone. Images of all my friends appeared before me, and I could sense tears threatening to fall. I suppose Yukino could take good care of my celestial spirits when I'm gone. Will the guild be okay after this? Chances are, they'd wreck Crocus all over again to avenge me. Mama... Papa... I'll see them soon. Yet, the idea wasn't so appealing.

"Rogue..." I found myself softly whispering, and felt the cool steel weapon against my skin.

"_Shadow Dragon's Roar!"_

A large beam of darkness blasted, and hit the woman hard. Now that she was no longer in control, I could move my body! I looked towards the left, where the attack was.

"Rogue!" I cried in surprise and joy. There he was, face a bit flushed. I rushed to him, and gave him a huge hug. He gladly hugged back.

"What were you doing Lucy?" the dark haired mage asked.

"I... Well, I'm on a mission and apparently the enemy is stronger than I thought."

"Where are your keys?"

I sighed, "She has it..."

**Rogue's POV**

I growled and looked towards the direction where the woman was hit. I could sense that she was still conscious. Most likely angry too.

"Lucy, you stay back. I'll get your keys."

Lucy pouted, "Hey! I am _not_ going to stand back and watch you do all the work. That lady over there has manipulation magic. She'll stop you from moving before you can do anything!"

I gave a small smile, "Not unless she can't see me."

"Not fair! Miss Heartfilia, you never told me you brought your boyfriend along!"

It was that godforsaken woman again. Her long flowing dress was ripped, and her hair looked a lot more messy. She had a crazed look on her face that implied her murderous intent.

"H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" Lucy stammered, her face completely red.

I gave a small chuckle, "No, not yet."

This caught Lucy off guard. A dagger whizzed past me, only ripping my cloak just a bit. My smile disappeared, as well as my solid form, and I rushed towards the thief as a shadow. I shouldn't be wasting my time.

Before the woman could react, I sneakily stole the keys from her bag, and tossed the precious keys to Lucy.

"Lucy!"

The celestial mage grabbed it, and rapidly took a golden key out. She had a determined look on her face, taking the chance to finally battle.

"Open! The gate of Leo!"

A man with large orange hair and cat ears appeared. He had a suit on, and blue glasses.

"Loke!"

"I got it."

I snarled, a little jealous at their teamwork. Are they dating? Is it even possible for spirits and their master to date? This Loke looked quite decent.

"Aw, are you jealous?" the woman asked sickeningly sweet.

I felt my body become rigid. Shoot! I got distracted. I suppose now it's Lucy's turn to attack. I tried to bite my lip in order to not answer her, but in the end, I found myself replying easily.

"Yes."

The woman giggled again, and I felt disgusted. She sounded so annoying, and if I could, I would've already shadow clawed her.

"Regulus Punch!"

The spirit quickly gave punch of light to the enemy. She didn't fall, but was clearly injured. In a flash, she held out more knives with both hands.

"You'll pay for that..." she seethed, glowering at the spirit.

"Oh don't be like that. You know, there's a really good sushi restaurant around here." the man purred, already flirting with her. His arm was around her waist, in which she simply glared even harder.

I sighed in relief, "He's not dating Lucy..."

The woman, on the other hand, was very frustrated. She couldn't even scratch the spirit with her knives, as he was too agile. It was a blur of kicks and punches, with the woman thrusting knives at the spirit but failing miserably.

"Why won't you stop moving?" she screeched, and got a kick to the stomach.

"It's cause Loke's a spirit. _My_ spirit! Your 'manipulation' magic has a limit you know?" Lucy answered triumphantly, and cracked her black whip.

Seeing that the woman was about to run away as a final attempt to escape the situation, I dashed behind her. Hell no I'd let an enemy with ridiculously high heels get away.

"Shadow claw!"

She yelped, and Lucy used her whip to retrieve the tote bag. She gasped onto it, and peered inside. I suppose that's where the thief placed the items she stole.

"It's over." I said coldly.

Completely tattered and bruised, the lady fell to her knees. She had a look of desperation on her face, and it was clear that we won. Lucy got close, and was about to tie her with the whip when the woman revealed a small flask from her hand.

"Not yet!"

She was about to blow some sort of powder onto Lucy, until I pushed her out of the way. I didn't even really understand why, my body simply reacted. The cloud of glimmering violet dust made me cough, as I swallowed a bit of it. It burnt my throat, like I didn't swallow correctly.

"Hah! Watch as your dear boyfriend ceases to breath!" the woman cackled evilly.

"Rogue!" Lucy gasped, and was about to let go of her whip when I stopped her.

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out, and punched the wide-eyed woman. She fell down, and was completely passed out.

"Shall that be all then, Lucy?" Loke asked, eyeing me as if he was struggling not to pounce.

The mage nodded, "Thanks Loke. You can go back."

And with that, the cat eared man shimmered away in a golden light.

"Are you sure you're okay Rogue?" Lucy inquired again, her face a little too close to mine. Her wide innocent eyes stared into mine. Her soft pink lips looked so inviting, and I had to use a good deal of effort to try and not lose control.

"I'd be better if you kissed me." I answered in a husky voice.

I then stiffened, "Why in the world did I say that?" I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot. What if she'll hate me now? This is not good. Panicking thoughts raced through my mind as to how this will end up. Worse case scenario is that she'll slap me and never talk to me again.

Instead, Lucy only blushed in response, and quickly gave a peck. It was all too sudden, that I couldn't even enjoy the feeling of her lips on mine.

"B-better?" she muttered, averting my eyes.

I cracked a smile. She does like me!

"That was too short."

The celestial mage looked at me and huffed, "Y-you're so demanding."

I didn't quite feel like myself, being a lot more daring and braver. I suppose the powder did affect me. And I was quite thankful for that. I closed the distance between us, the searing flame of desire inside of me taking in full control. Her lips tasted so wonderfully sweet, and although I was never one for desserts, I'd kiss her all day if I could. I leaned into the embrace, and I licked her lips for permission, in which she obliged. Our tongues began exploring, as my mind went fuzzy. It was like I was drinking up the finest wine, and I became so intoxicated by it. Unfortunately, the blonde mage finally ended the kiss.

"There." Lucy breathed, her face still red.

This time, I was grinning so widely, I bet I probably looked like an idiot. I felt the magic course through me, and I welcomed it.

"I love you."

3 words I thought I'd never say. I probably never would've. However, at least now, these words would fall through my lips. I don't regret saying it.

The blonde's cheeks were painted pink as she gave a beautiful smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

******Aquamarine Arrow**: Sorry. Too cheesy? I suppose that's the thing about love. Sometimes it's slow, sometimes it's instantaneous. Anyways, if you enjoyed this please give a review and/or favorite! Who knows, maybe I'll make a sequel for Sabertooth's and Fairy Tail's reaction XD As well as Rogue and Lucy's

_Special thanks to:_

_SasuSaku993_, for your awesome review! Yes it really is a shame that Rolu doesn't get much love. I did laugh and was considering that Rogue end up colliding into Lucy or the evil woman, but I felt that only Natsu would do that. And besides, poor Rogue already ran into a pole twice XD

_Dawn126, _Yup the pole has something against Rogue, that's for sure :D And yeah I suppose the plot is a bit predictable, until the end when that women pretty much voodoo'd Rogue. I mean, no one expected that. Right? *becomes nervous*

_AnimeLoverYuki,_ I felt that Rogue and Lucy would be a really great couple if only they met as strangers and not enemies. But chances are, soon enough, they'll find out each other's true identity (,)

_DarkDragonGirl4, _thanks for sharing your story XD don't worry, I once tripped and fell flat down trying to chase after my dog (she was chasing after some rabbits)

and **YOU**, the reader. You rock. Wherever you are. Thank you. And if you reviewed. Well here, have an invisible air cookie for being awesome :) It's quite popular for those on a diet ;)


End file.
